Magical Girl
Magical Girls (魔法少女) are humans that have the ability to transform into Magical Girls that exist in the Magical Girl Raising Project universe. General Information Only humans with magical potential can be chosen as candidates. Though most of them are female, some potential candidates can be male or animals. Most candidates are often of a younger age, but there are also older ones. The magical potential is also seen to be hereditary, as there have been entire Magical Girl families. It is said that those who believe more in magic or are fans of Magical Girls have higher magical potential. This Magical Girl potential and that of Mages is apparently different as some Mages cannot become Magical Girls although it is still possible. One important thing about being a Magical Girl is to never reveal their true identities to anyone besides other Magical Girls as this would, in turn, forfeit their rights to become a Magical Girl and have their memories of anything relating to the Magical Kingdom be erased. However, exposing their identities to other Magical Girls might also prove to be dangerous as one is revealing their weakness to the other and those with evil intentions might be able to hunt them down more easily. Selection Test A Selection Test (選抜試験) is a test where Magical Girls compete to enter and to become an official member of the Magical Kingdom. Humans are chosen to become real Magical Girls by the Magical Kingdom. They can go through a series of trials of defeating monsters to win or collecting magical candies by helping people. The examiners, who choose who can become a Magical Girl, are free to hold their examinations as they see fit. They each have their own methods to judge Magical Girls and decide the winners based on certain values they seek. Most examinations are usually a type of contest in which the winner receives the honor of becoming a member of the Magical Kingdom while the rest have their memories and powers erased and sent back to their normal lives. The known selection test examiners are: *Cranberry *Keek *Pythie Frederica *Pastel Merry Characteristics Magical Girls have varying characteristics. They all have powers that they can use for better or for worse. Design *'Appearance' Magical Girls are said to be the ideal versions of their human counterparts. All of them share the appearance of children, teenagers, and in some cases, go up to their early twenties, which is considered "ancient" for a Magical Girl. They are described as having strikingly beautiful and perfectly aligned features. *'Outfits' All of them also possess a unique outfit upon transformation which is considered their soul(metaphorically). Their outfit could just be about anything ranging from but not limited to, a job in an industry to fairy tales and creatures from folklore. *'Names' Their names are also customizable such as a generic Magical Girl name, a human name, a historical figure's name or just a random gibberish name. Magical Girls can change their name by making a request from the Magical Kingdom although not all requests will be successful. It's unsure what criteria are needed for a Magical Girl to successfully change their name. Ability Magical Girls are considered superhuman. They have abnormally enhanced physical strength and agility. They are able to jump to high places and land safely without getting hurt. A Magical Girl will have an unlimited amount of ammo if they possess a disposable weapon that is designed to be thrown onto their enemies(bullets, shurikens, etc.). They will not be required to reload nor restock. *'Resistance' Magical Girls do not suffer from diseases or toxins, and man-made weapons are mostly ineffective. However, this only applies to the non-magical version of it as they can still be harm by a magical version of it unless a Magical Girl has some kind of resistance or immunity against it. *'Strength' Among the Magical Girls, there is a difference in strength and durability. While some of them can simply shrug off an attack, for others, the attack could be fatal. Even the weakest Magical Girls have capabilities to exceed normal humans. *'Speed' A Magical Girl's speed is not just limited to their agility, but also to their senses and reaction time. They are able to react naturally as fast as a blink of an eye. Because their reaction is a hundred times faster than a human’s, a single second a human takes to act is a huge time margin for a Magical Girl to act. Most notably, a human attempting to take out Magical Phone to transform is enough time for a Magical Girl to act a thousand times in this time frame. This ability also includes their eyesight, where Magical Girls can easily react and follow the trajectory of a bullet or read at extremely rapid speeds. Due to the properties of a Magical Girl's costume, they are able to run faster than any human vehicle without damaging their outfit. However, when wearing standard human clothings, the speed of a Magical Girl is enough to entirely damage human clothing and protection from its intensity alone. *'Health' They also do not possess basic human needs, such as hunger, thirst, or sleep, though it is possible for them to drift off from boredom, and they can regenerate faster by eating. *'Temperature' Magical Girls are naturally resistant to extreme temperatures and weather conditions, including both heat and cold. *'Healing' Most wounds a Magical Girl sustains can be healed after they de-transform. Their costumes also share this regenerative effect, and some items that are a part of their attire will reappear even if they are thrown away. *'Age' Magical Girls' human forms continue to age even while transformed. If they were to detransform, they could suddenly die of old age. *'Vision' A Magical Girl eyesight is also significantly increased, which allows them to see miles ahead even in situations where it's cloudy or dusty. They are able to see in detail and make out the shape and sizes. As mentioned on the "Speed" section, This also includes being able to see every bullet that is fire. Their eyesight also comes with night vision, which allows them to see as clear as the day. They are also capable of reading as fast as a blink of an eye. Due to the difference between humans and Magical Girls, a Magical Girl that is walking normally could be considered as walking extremely fast or as Miss Margarite mentioned, "moving at an unimaginable speed"Magical Girl Raising Project: breakdown, Chapter 14, Page 3. from a human's point of view. *'Mental' Certain Magical Girls may also have a confidence boost upon transformation due to their abilities as a Magical Girl. As such, they may also develop a different personality. Their mental strength is also much stronger compared to their human-self. If they were to be nervous or in a panic, they could calm themselves by transforming. However, if a Magical Girl is knocked out and faints or become unconscious, they will automatically detransform back to their human form. The same applies if they're dead. *'Magic' All Magical Girls have one unique special ability. While it is described in only a few words, it often has a myriad of different uses. Magical Girl abilities can manifest themselves in items. Some of these items can only be used effectively by their owners, while others can be used by anyone. Sometimes the magic of the ability can remain even after the user has passed away. In the novel series, this ability is shown to evolve and in some cases change depending on the personality of its user. See the complete List of Magic Classification Man-Made Magical Girls Man-Made Magical Girls are currently defined as Magical Girls who were created without the presence of a Mascot. Grim Heart was the founder of the Man-Made Magical Girls project, but was later overrun by Pfle, who partnered with The First Lapis Lazuline and secretly developed their own technology to create their own Magical Girls with the former funding it. Eventually, the project and their existence were revealed to the Magical Kingdom and the Research and Development Division started to create their own version of these Man-Made Magical Girls which would later be called "Homunculi". These Homunculi would be made to serve the Magical Kingdom or anything related to it. There are currently three different types of Man-Made Magical Girls. #'Man-Made Magical Girls', most of them are card soldiers, created by Osk's Faction. The known Magical Girls that fit into this category include: #*Shufflin #*Shufflin Ⅱ #*Other types of Shufflin #*Francisca Francesca #The Pure Elements, created by The First Lapis Lazuline. The known Magical Girls that fit into this category includes: #*Princess Deluge #*Princess Inferno #*Princess Tempest #*Princess Quake. #The Homunculi Magical Girls created by the R&D Division. They were originally a Demon turned into a Magical Girl. The known Magical Girls that fit into this category includes: #*Armor Arlie #*Blade Brenda #*Cannon Catherine #*Drill Dory Animal Magical Girls Animal Magical Girls are Magical Girls who were originally animals. The known Magical Girls that fit into this category includes: *Cherna Mouse *Tepsekemei Ancient Magical Girls Ancient Magical Girls are currently defined as Magical Girls who have lived for many centuries. The known Magical Girls that fit into this category include: *Pukin *Sonia Bean *Puk Puck Children of Cranberry The Children of Cranberry (クラムベリーの子供達) or Cranberry's Children n the original Japanese release, are Magical Girls that went through and survived Cranberry's selection test. Cranberry's test was infamous in the Magical Kingdom due to her methods of conducting her test. She will choose and gather a large number of Magical Girls and have them all kill one another until one Magical Girl remain standing. Depending on the test, Cranberry would act as both the examiner as well as one of the participants. This would allow her to kill the other participants and quicken the test. The survivor will have her memory of the entire event erased by Fav after she passes the selection test with the exception of Melville. This cycle of her test would continue until she met her demise in Unmarked (Arc 1). Eventually, when the Magical Kingdom took notice of this incident, they started to investigate and fire those who have either followed her footsteps, help her during the selection test or have a connection to her. These Magical Girls would be kicked out of the Magical Kingdom and have their magic be strip away. Due to survivors' harsh experiences, the Magical Kingdom decided to let them live a peaceful life and tries not to interfere with their magic-related work with their everyday lives. This would not last long as Keek, who disagree with the handling of cranberry's test and claiming that her winners are not true Magical Girls, decided to reexamine them. She would create the Cyber World world using her magic and dragged all of cranberry's children into her selection test. Eventually, the survivors would have their seal memories of cranberry be return to them with the exception of Lapis Lazuline as she has mistaken her name for her mentor who was an actual survivor. The known Magical Girls that fit into this category includes: Rogue Magical Girls Rogue Magical Girls are Magical Girls that disapproved of the methods that the Magical Kingdom uses and left on their own to pursue their goal. These Magical Girls usually use underhand tactics to commit illegal acts. The Inspection Department often sent out their Magical Girls to capture these criminals. It is said that Snow White has captured over 30 Rogue Magical Girls. The known Magical Girls that fit into this category includes: Characters Unmarked= |-| Restart= |-| Limited= |-| JOKERS= |-| ACES= |-| QUEENS= |-| Black= |-| breakdown= |-| F2P= |-| Others= See the complete list of Magical Girls Reference External Links Check out this detailed Reddit post for a more in-depth information about Magical Girls. Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Characters Category:Arc 1 Category:Arc 2 Category:Arc 3 Category:Arc 4 Category:Arc 5 Category:Arc 6 Category:Arc 7 Category:F2P Category:Breakdown